Okami Resu
=+~>> [ This is an OC owned by EwImTrash. Please [http://yandere-simulator-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:EwImTrash ask her] before using this OC for anything! ] <<~+= Backstory Okami's parents left her in the forest when she was young, leaving her to fend for herself. She survived without food for a day, nearly killing herself. On the search for something to fill her tummy, Okami found a a large cave with bits of fur and pee surrounding it. She rubbed herself in the pee and fur, and hid behind a bush to wait to see what animal lived there. A few hours later, a pack of wolfs came and started to relax by and inside the cave. Okami went up to them. Her scent made the wolfs think of her as their own, and cared for her just as they would care for pups. When Okami was 17, she was found by some hunters. She convinced them not to hurt the wolfs, and they took Okami home. A friend of one of the hunters took in Okami. She stays their to this day, going to Akedemi High School. Personality Okami is extremely jumpy and curious, which are traits she inherited from her mother. She gets butthurt easily and has anger problems. Her sense of sight is good, and her hearing is as well. Her wolf friends taught her many self-defense strategies, so she is also strong. Okami has been interested in computers since she first saw one. She joined to Programming Club to learn more and more about them. Persona When Okami witnesses a murder, she will pretend congratulate the murderer, and offer the help get rid of any evidence. Whilst helping, when the killer lets their guard down, she will attempt to murder them. If Okami sees any evidence from a yandere related activity, such as blood on a uniform or weapon, she will smile wickedly and leave the Yandere's point of view to go gossip about them. The student's reputation will be dropped by 10 each day. Relationships Mai Waifu Okami wonders who Mai thinks about on the rooftop every afternoon and morning, and is slightly determined to figure out. In this process she has become close with Mai. Oka Ruto Okami wants to know many things, so she asks Oka what she knows about demons and angels. She also asks to borrow some books already read by the Occult Club for her to read herself. Budo Masuta Okami asks Budo to teach her some new, "human" fighting strategies. Okami sometimes visits the Martial Arts Club, but she has never joined. Shima Shita When Budo is unable to teach her new strategies, Okami asks Shima instead. Task Okami has lost the shave she uses to get rid of her unwanted hair. You must find it for her to do a favor for you. The shave is in a cup of Saki's bra. When you complete Saki's task, she will give you the shave. Quotes "Blood? Is that blood? Hmm..nice. Go on, I won't bother you." ~Seeing blood on a student. "Is that a name? Heh..cool. Welp, see ya!" ~Seeing a student holding a weapon, "Is there blood on that?! Oh, ssh. I won't tell anyone. Like I care, anyways." ~Seeing a bloody weapon. "Really? Thanks, I guess.." ~Receiving a compliment "Nice? I look nice?! HM. OKAY. Well you look like a piece of shit!! Nkay? Thank you very much." ~When receiving a compliment for the second time in one day. "Yes. I'm going to believe that. Okay. Sure. Now I'll just MERRILY go tell ALL my little pussy ass friends." ~When being gossiped to "Is this blood? NOT LIKE I WANTED TO HAVE THIS HAPPEN TO ME! NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN UP! *growls* I'm gonna knock the shit out of that person when i find them." ~When having blood poured on her. "*sigh* Water? Are we in some kind of prank war, BECAUSE I NEVER REMEMBER JOINING ONE?! You BITCH!" ~When having water poured on her. "Is this gasoline? Seriously? Goddammit. GOD-DAMMIT!" ~When having gasoline poured on her. "Well, there is something." ~Asking for Okami's task "I lost one of those shavey things people use to get rid of hair...don't ask why. Just find it." ~Okami's task "Wow...gee thanks you.....*sigh*" ~Declining Okami's task "Really? Thanks! I owe you one." ~Accepting Okami's task. "You found it. Thank you." ~Completing Okami's task Category:OCs Category:EwImTrash's OCs Category:Females Category:Normal OCs Category:Class 3-1 Category:Malicious (Persona) Category:Programming (Club) Category:Students